


Holding On

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Two Jedi, keeping a focus
Relationships: Aayla Secura/Luminara Unduli
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17





	Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Silk and Velvet

Luminara lived as close to the code as she could manage. The war had taxed that resolve, exposing cracks in her control and vision of what the code meant.

Now, as she prepared for her day, she took the soft, textured blue cloth and carefully wrapped her hair in it, thinking of the fellow Master that had given it to her. Surely the comfort and peace they found in each other was helpful, rather than a hindrance to her ability to be a Jedi.

* * *

Aayla dropped down on the bed, and reached up to start unbinding her lekku. If she could just relax for a few minutes, find her peace, her center… then she could better support her men. Her fingers started working the slick, cool green ribbons off, placing them in her lap. Then the cap came off, but she toyed with the ribbons, letting them remind her of who had given them to her.

"We will win," Aayla promised herself, and that memory. They had to. Too many lives depended on it.

Once the war ended, then there would be adjustments. She could see from here that what the war had done would linger.

They both would adapt.


End file.
